No remedy for love
by MayThisBe
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles AU sur Kurt et Blaine. Basés sur des photoset Tumblr généralement incluant une relation frère/soeur entre Blaine et Rachel. Postés de façon à former une histoire, quoique pouvant être lus séparément.
1. Chapitre 1

Tout ce que je poste ici ne sont que des **drabbles AUs venant de photoset vu sur Tumblr**. A l'origine, ils n'ont aucun lien, mais j'ai décidé de les placer de tel ordre à ce qu'ils forment une histoire -j'en ai déjà écrit plusieurs. Du fait que ça se développe suivant les AUs sur lesquels je tombe, je n'ai aucune idée de la fin, des rebondissements ou de la longueur de l'histoire. Si vous avez des photoset qui vous plaisent / souhaitez voir intégrer ainsi, j'accepte les demandes.

De plus, l'histoire est placée sous un rating M. Je préviendrai au début du/des chapitre/s concerné/s donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez tout simplement pas. Ca ne vous fera probablement pas perdre le sens de l'histoire.

Pour le titre du recueil, je me suis inspirée de la citation de Thoreau : _There is no remerdy for love but to love more_. Même sans savoir jusqu'où cette histoire va aller, je pense qu'en me basant sur ce que j'ai déjà, ce sera assez significatif.

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

AU : paulcolfer . tumblr . com /post/13747742855/500-days-of-kurt

* * *

><p><strong>-1-<strong>

_260 mots.  
><em>

* * *

><p>-Je suis amoureux de Kurt.<p>

La phrase de Blaine resta suspendu dans les airs, sa soeur, assise devant lui, ne réagissant pas.

-J'aime son sourire, reprit-il. Tu te souviens la fois où on a fait _Teenage Dream_ par exemple ? Ou lorsqu'on lui parle, la façon dont le coin de ses yeux se plissent ? Et ses cheveux, toujours coiffés, soignés, et ses yeux, oh as-tu regardé ses yeux ?

Rachel soupira, reposant son café.

-Oui, j'ai déjà regardé ses yeux m-

Blaine la coupa, exaspéré.

-Mais vraiment _regarder_ ? Pas juste voir, pas juste soutenir son regard lorsque tu lui parles ? Vraiment regarder, comme examiner ? Le mélange des couleurs.. tu ne peux pas imaginer.

Il bu une gorgée de son propre café avant de reprendre, ne laissant pas à sa soeur la chance de simplement ouvrir la bouche.

-J'aime la cicatrice qu'il a dans le cou. J'aime la façon dont quelques fois, il s'humidifie les lèvres avant de parler. J'aime le son de son rire. Et plus que tout, j'aime sa manière de chanter. Sa voix est tellement belle, Rachel ! Comment ne pourrais-je pas être amoureux de lui ?

Celle-ci garda pour elle-même la remarque cinglante qui perlait sa langue, à savoir _car vous vous haïssez_ pour une réponse plus sûre.

-Et.. c'est tout ? De simples caractéristiques physiques te font tomber amoureux ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

AU : paulcolfer . tumblr . com /post/14326318809/500-days-of-kurt

* * *

><p><strong>-1.2-<strong>

_435 mots.  
><em>

* * *

><p>-Physiques ? Non, pas seulement, se défendit Blaine.<p>

Rachel esquissa un sourire avant de provoquer son frère, lui demandant de développer sa pensée.

-Et bien, il aime Jacobs et McQueen. On a parlé de Marion Cotillard pendant quelque chose comme vingt minutes et..

La brune ne réussit pas à se stopper à temps, et éclata de rire. Blaine la fixa, la bouche entr'ouverte, interloqué.

-Arrête.. murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle, s'essuyant les yeux. Kurt et _moi_ avons parlé de Marion pendant vingt minutes. Toi, tu étais assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel toutes les deux minutes.

Blaine grinça des dents. La scène avait eu lieu la veille, et sa soeur disait la vérité.

-Qu'importe. On est tellement.. compatible, c'est fou.

-Et pourtant, vous vous détestez.

-Je n'avais jamais pris la peine de l'écouter.

-Blaine, il vient à la maison quatre fois par semaine et tu le dénigres sans arrêt. Vous ne pouvez pas vous voir depuis presque deux ans. Pourquoi cela changeraitil soudain ?

Son frère soupira, mal à l'aise, sa main se crispant sur son café.

-Il n'est.. pas comme je le pensais. Pas du tout.

Un silence s'installa.

-Il est fantastique, ajouta Blaine dans un souffle au bout d'un moment.

Rachel avala la gorgée de son propre café de travers et s'étouffa, sous le choc. Elle prit le temps de s'essuyer la bouche et les mains avant de répliquer, ses yeux fixer sur son jeune frère sans ciller.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'un gars mignon aime les même personnalités que toi que ça fait de lui ton âme-soeur.

-Tu parles de ton meilleur ami, en disant "garçon mignon", c'est ça ?

-Et je préférerais ne pas en parler, conclu Rachel en se levant. C'est mon meilleur ami justement. Tu le détestes et je l'accepte, c'est ton choix même s'il est idiot. Il ne t'aime pas plus. Alors la prochaine fois, réfléchis un peu plus avant de dire de telles choses.

Elle sortir du café sans un regard supplémentaire vers son frère, le laissant seul. Blaine n'y prit même pas attention, plongé dans ses pensées, analysant les dernières paroles de Rachel pour décider s'il devait les prendre en compte ou non.


End file.
